Kingdom of Thai-Laoball
Kingdom of Thai-Laoball |nativename = ราชอาณาจักรไทยลาวลูกบอล (Thai) ອານາຈັກໄທລາວບານ (Lao) Lub Nceeg Vaj Thaib-Nplog (Hmong) |founded = February 11, 2019 |image = NewerThai.png |caption = It's all up to ราชาผู้รุ่งโรจน์ and defend ດິນແດນ |government = Constitutional Monarchy |personality = Proud, Brave, Friendly |type = Asian Tai-Kadai |language = Thai Lao Hmong |capital = Bangkokball (de facto) Vientianeball (de jure) |religion = Buddhism (main) Hinduism (minority) Atheist (minority) |friends = See diplomatic relations |likes = Peace, Monarchies, Richness, Fighting , Internet access, Mindism. His people |hates = Being attacked, Wars (mostly), Poverty, Corruption |intospace = Soon... |food = Tom Yum, Pad Thai, Tam Maak Hoong |bork = Wik Wik, Rama Rama |predecessor = Laosball Thailandball|affiliation = NPTOball}} Kingdom of Thai-Laoball is a countryball located in Southeast Asia. It occupies the former land of Thailandball and Laosball. His current king was king Rama XI (Pathit Ornwimol). His capital was supposed to be Bangkokball according to most politics and experts, but the law says it was Vientianeball. He currently has a population of 76.05 million inhabitants, he drove using the left side of the road, he uses the Thai Bhat and New Lao Kip as the currency, and he also uses Type A, B, C, and F plug outlets. History He was made after the New Year Connections Collapse (where Thailand and Laos collapsed) and has become anarchy in Thailand. Then lots of the people in Thailand and Laos made a new empire, and every since, he is of stronk and courageous. Thai-Laoball was trying to get relations and help needed. He made his first relations with Elsass-Lothringenball, and has made best friend with Rohingya Kingdomball and United Malaysian Confederationball, because he was a great kingdom, and can manage this pretty well. Currently, he is trying to go to space, but his rockets aren't strong enough, so it might fail sometimes. With the help of United Malaysian Confederationball and Rohingya Kingdomball, chances of success will be likely. Relations Friends * New Indonesian Orderball - One of my best friends, Rama and Iman are best friends. Our people visit each other too and learn your culture. All in all, awesome ally of mine! * Rohingya Kingdomball - One of my best friends, his people love visting my clay and study the rich history of Thailand, and my language. Also, recently trying to invest my space program. Of thankings you! * United Malaysian Confederationball - Another good friend who'll help me on space program, and lots of his people of visitings me to work in my clay. Thank you! * NPTOball - I'm one of his member. Proud to be part of it! Diplomatic relations * Baliball * Elsass-Lothringenball * New Indonesian Orderball * Rohingya Kingdomball * Tibetan Empireball * United Malaysian Confederationball * USACball * Uttarakhandi Kingdomball Gallery Rocketz.png Category:Countryballs Category:Tai-Kadai Category:Thai Speaking Countryball Category:Laotian Speaking Countryball Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Kingdom of Thai-Laoball Category:Hindu Category:Atheist Category:Hmong Speaking Countryball Category:Cannot into space Category:Monarchy Category:Constitutional Category:Buddhist Category:Kingdom Category:Red Blue Green White Category:Characters Category:North Pacific Category:NPTO members